Monitor
FNaTL= The Monitor is a game play mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance It is a grey and nondescript security tablet used to access the cameras. Gameplay It is mainly used to keep track of where the animatronics are located. It is used to keep the music box in the Repair Room wound up to keep Po from moving and entering your Office, release the Fumes in the first Dining Room to immobilize Dipsy and to stop Tinky Winky from reaching the player using the camera sounds to make him stop moving. When an animatronic moves, the monitor will be covered in static for a moment. Trivia *The sound for the camera starting up was removed in the Christmas Revamp. The reason for this is unknown. *Prior to the revamp, the sound for putting down the camera sounded as if it was coming from the left. After the revamp, it was changed to sound as if it was coming from in front of the player. * Strangely, the Left Door camera button from before the revamp had a slightly different graphic when selected than the rest of the cameras. This was changed, along with the selected camera button graphic for the other cameras, in the revamp. ** The "YOU" icon was also removed in the revamp. |-|FNaTL 2= The Monitor is a game play mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Appearance The Monitor (from the old update) is a grey clay-like rounded security tablet with a red button above a green button on the top right corner. In the Thanksgiving update, the Monitor's appearance was updated to have sharper corners and a more plastic-like material for the border. Gameplay It is mainly used to keep track of the various animatronics in the resturant, it also is used to toggle transmissions to stop Noo-Noo if he activates, and to monitor Tinky Winky to make sure he does not make a move to turn off your power. When an animatronic moves, the monitor will be covered in static for a moment. Trivia * You can click on the camera buttons and switch cameras even when the camera is down. * The FNaTL 2 monitor looks extremely similar to the monitor from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Monitor The Monitor 'is a game play mechanic in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance It is a metallic security tablet with a small button on the top to the left and a half loop on the other side of the top. Gameplay It is mainly used to find and spot animatronics on the camera, but it also prevents Prototype Laa-Laa from moving. Unlike the other two games, you must look all the way down for its button to appear, and it is blue, with another green button beside it. The monitor is disabled when Noo-Noo enters the office. When viewing an animatronic as it leaves its current location, the monitor will be covered in static for a moment. Laptop The '''Laptop is a key mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance It appears to be a simple black laptop. The screen of the laptop has three boxes and text above them saying "Door A", "Door B", and "Door C", with a box in the middle labeled "Main Heater". The time can be seen in the bottom-right corner. Gameplay It is mainly used to close the doors and the main heater in the ventilation shaft to keep tubbybots away from the office. It is also used to check the time. To access it, you must look to the bottom of the office, and it will appear as a green button in the bottom-left. The laptop is disabled when Prototype Po, Decimated, and Noo-Noo enter the office. |-|Beta= The Monitor is a mechanic in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance The monitor appears identical to the full game, but the animation was glitched, making it so it looked like a "flipping" animation. Gameplay It has the exact same functions in the full game except for not having the fumes mechanic, as Dipsy was likely to have the same mechanics as Laa-Laa. Trivia * In the demo, there was a 'flipping' animation for putting up the camera due to a graphical glitch. |-|TL R= The Monitor is a mechanic in TubbyLand Return. Appearance The monitor in this games appears less like a tablet monitor, and more similarly to an archaic laptop, as it is opened and closed like one. There appears to be some sort of keyboard in it, and when closed, looks like a solid block. Gameplay The monitor is mainly used to watch over the animatronics. While Po and Laa-Laa will be normally visible, Dipsy will hide from the camera once seen, and Tinky Winky will only be detectable via audio. When viewing an animatronic as it leaves its current location, the monitor will be covered in static for a moment, and the camera map will glitch. The camera map will also glitch randomly from time to time. Trivia * This is the only time human hands appear in the games. ** This is also the only time the protagonist is visible at all. * This is the only game to feature glitching of camera HUD features. * Unlike the final versions of the other games, this game requires the player to click the camera button in order to use it. * In recovered footage for a different version of the game (found on this page), the camera animation was slightly different, with Parker Anderson's arms being sleeveless. Additionally, the camera buttons were more rectangular and did not have rounded corners. * This is the only game to feature a monitor that is not a tablet, not counting the laptop from FNaTL 3. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3: T. E. G. Monitor Laptop Beta TL R Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return